simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin House
For the quest, see Pumpkin House (quest). | image = File:Pumpkinhouse.png | imagewidth = 220px | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Treehouse of Horror XXX Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Once Bitten, Twice Die Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect/Cost | Row 4 info = 100 (XXIV) Grand Pumpkin and 300, 300, 50 (XXV) 30 (XXVIII) 100 (XXX) | Row 5 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 5 info = None | Row 6 title = Income | Row 6 info = 75, 7 (before/after the THoH XXV Event) 1 (during the THoH XXV Event) | Row 7 title = Collection Time | Row 7 info = 3 hours (before/after the THoH XXV Event) 24 hours (during the THoH XXV event) | Row 8 title = Size | Row 8 info = 6x5 | Row 9 title = Building Time | Row 9 info = Instant (XXIV) 8 hours (XXV) 6 seconds | Row 10 title = Premium Building? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Limited Time? | Row 11 info = | Row 10 title = Action | Row 10 info = Violating Every Building Code (before/after the THoH XXV Event) Propagating Pumpkins (during the THoH XXV Event) | Row 11 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 11 info = Indolence: +10 }} The is the first of 10 prizes in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. The player needs to collect 100 GOO to unlock it, and upon doing so, it is placed in the player's Inventory. GOO is not deducted from the player's total amount when it is unlocked, and will continue to rise in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event's prize system. It reappeared on October 7, 2014, during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event as one of the craftable objects. After obtaining the Grand Pumpkin, it could be crafted multiple times in the Make-a-Thing Workshop, but the items needed increased by 10% each time. It returned on October 19, 2017, during Act 2 of the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event. It was re-released on November 6, 2019, as part of Act 3 of the Treehouse of Horror XXX Event. It was the second prize to be won in the event's Act 3. Jobs Involved Homer * Attempt to Eat the Pumpkin House - 24h Count Dracula * Join Forces With Zia - 8h Marge * Be Offended - 8h Trivia * The Simpsons live in a pumpkin house in the Treehouse of Horror XI episode (Scary Tales Can Come True) * This building is not unique, during the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event, player could buy it, even if they already have one. * It can be placed on grass or pavement. Gallery pumpkinhousexi.JPG|The Pumpkin House in the show. File:Pumpkin House animation.jpg| 's animation. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Multiple Can Be Placed Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Prizes Category:Personal Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXX Event Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXX Event Category:Visitable Homes Category:Homes Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:5x6 Size